User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S5 - Shigeru Miyamoto VS Hayao Miyazaki
So here we go, monday's battle. Two men who are considered some of the most creative and innovative minds in Japan. Least according to the internet. I'd love it if they did this battle for a real ERB, would be cool to see the visuals on that one. Anyways... Timothy Delgatto as Shigeru Miyamoto MC Jin as Hayao Miyazaki KRNFX as Sakurai (cameo) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Shigeru Miyamoto VS Hayao Miyazaki! BEGIN! Hayao Miyazaki: Does this idiot think he can beat me and Studio Ghibli? You're facing the god damn Japanese Walt Disney! I'll go easy on you. I'll let you live to see another day. Send you to the bath house and you'll be Spirited Away. You'll be thrown in a dungeon in my Castle in the Sky. Even My Neighbor Totoru thinks that i'm fly. I'm the greatest creative mind in all of Tokyo, Japan. I've created plot lines you could never understand. I've got the skill to make the film industry bend at my own will. You're losing this battle, so how about you just chill? Of course you make games, you're a childish brat. Go back to breeding dogs, it's the only thing you're good at. Shigeru Miyamoto: Go ahead and say you went easy, you know I won't. Because I Ninten-do the things that you Ninten-don't. You think you'll actually win this party? You're dead wrong. You stepped to me and now it's on like Donkey Kong! I'll knock your block off like fucking Mario! Because now it's the Legend of Miyamoto. Try to rap against me but i'll always out Star Fox you. Oh, your movies are emotional? Well then, boo hoo. Call me King Koopa, cause I leave the mic in flames. If you're Disney, I'm the Steven Spielberg of video games! I created games for all ages, you created movies of sin. And your fame is about as big as a fucking Pikmin! Hayao Miyazaki: I create cinematography art, you create repetitive bullshit. How can you talk about looks when everything you do is 8-Bit. I was creating masterpieces while you were crawling in a cave. Making a fictional adventure doesn't make you at all brave. I've got more awards and commemorations then you've ever seen. From the Kingdom of Dreams and Madness comes words quite mean. It took the Sony Screw Up to knock you off your throne. For someone so smart, you can't seem to make things alone. I'm lost in an ocean of money, can call me Ponyo. Meanwhile, everything you put out will always blow. Because you create nothing but garbage and fails. Bite the dust like Nintendo's next gen console sales! Shigeru Miyamoto: The white gloves are coming off, now you're gonna pay. You'll be blown to bits when I send a blue shell your way. Call up Sakurai and Super Smash your ass. Call you Wario, because you've got no class. Turn the beat up from F-Zero to Mac Ten. I recall you had a manga career way back when. But you repeatedly crashed and burned, unlike me. I've revolutioned gaming from NES to the Wii! I'll always been known, you'll be forgetten when you're gone. I evolve the game industry more often then a pokemon! You call yourself a genius, but you're just a poser. You've lost your last 1UP, and now it's Game Over. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLE "8-bit Totoru jumps up and hits logo, making a coin come out" OF HISTORY! WHO WON? Shigeru Miyamoto Hayao Miyazaki Category:Blog posts